Thwo hundred ninety-four internationally adopted children from Asia, Central, South America and the Caribbean were evaluated within one month of their arrival with screening tests for hepatitis B, HIV, tuberculosis, syphilis, cytomegalovirus, intestinal parasites, and anemia. CDMAS was used to show that the rates of hepatitis B, tuberculosis, and intestinal parasites are significantly higher than rates for U.S. born children, and that the high-risk adoptee is typically an Asian female older than three years. This is a computer only protocol at this site. Research material will be obtained during subjects' standard medical visits.